


A Brief List

by coolbyrne



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Alphabet Challenge years ago. L is for Lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief List

**Author's Note:**

> This is an acrostic piece. The first letter of each sentence make up a word. The sentence in this fic is, Love talks and talks but lust is brief and to the point. 
> 
> I don't know where I read that, but I liked it.

**DISCLAIMER:** Much to my chagrin, I don't own any of these characters. Property of SHED Productions.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Written as part of the Alphabet Soup Challenge.  
 **ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author. 

**A Brief List**  
 **By[coolbyrne](mailto:fearthejar@hotmail.com)**

  

Licking the hollow of your collarbone. 

Outside where the wind dances across your breasts and tickles shivers down your body. 

Voraciously consuming the taste of you. 

Entering, claiming, possessing. 

Tangled limbs and bedsheets. 

A memory- a thousand memories- that set my body on fire. 

Laying claim. 

Kisses that leave lips bruised and tender. 

Smiles that play havoc with my hormones. 

A natural gravitation. 

Names called out in a pleasured pitch. 

Daring; dreaming; doing. 

The tantalizing scent of your perfume in a crowded room makes me wet. 

Against the boot of the car as you arch your back towards my mouth. 

Longing. 

Knuckles white, fingers gripping my hair. 

Sliding my hand along your thigh in a darkened cinema. 

Lips against the racing pulse in your neck. 

Under the blanket of the opaque sky; the stars like pinpricks in black silk. 

Showers that make us late for work. 

The fine sheen of sweat as our bodies press together. 

Intimacy in a single word, a look, a gesture. 

Soft advances that are soon replaced by something more primal. 

Bite marks on tender flesh. 

Ragged whispers and pleas. 

In the bathroom stall of our favourite restaurant. 

Energy depleted, we fall into dreams together. 

Frantic fucking; no grace or care. 

A knowing look that sends the blood rushing to my face. 

Nails that scrape down the curve of your back. 

Desire like I have never known. 

Teasing until you submit. 

Only you. 

Tips of fingers that skim over the expanse of your bare skin, charting a map of your body. 

Holding you down. 

Every nerve ending tingling with anticipation and memory. 

Pleasure in a single touch. 

On fire. 

I couldn't stop it even if I wanted 

Not now 

That's what you do to me. 

**The End**


End file.
